Experiments
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Aria is 17 and hasn't lived a normal life since she and her brother were kidnapped when she was 12. She meets a normal human and starts to travel with him. But the lab people appear in her life again will she run or fight?
1. Chapter 1

"W-wha- what the hell?" I looked around, I had been dreaming about 5 years ago. I wasn't exactly me either... I had "paws", and claws and what looks like red hair with black highlights. _Ugh... now I remember. _I wake up every morning with the same shock. _5 years already. huh has it really been that long._

Five years ago some creepy science people, I can't remember who they are now, decided to play god and fuse humans with pokemon. In the middle of the night when I was 12, my older brother was walking me home, we were jumped by a group of people. Next thing I new I woke up in a lab cage with the hair and ears of a Zoroark, tail of a Houndoom and the wings of a Talonflame. My brother on the other hand had the ears, tail and head gem of a Persian. We escaped and have been on the run for five years now, we split up a while ago, safety reasons. I heard that the lab blew up 3 years ago, why I'm still running no idea, brother said its incase anyone was still looking for us. For where I am, I'm somewhere between Geosenge Town and Lumiose City, where exactly no that sums up to my story a little. Oh I can turn into pokemon and my name's Aria, Psiana (for those who dont know, Psiana is German for Espeon, and no I'm not German)

_*sigh* I guess is should turn back "human" and get moving._ I focused, my body changing from zoroark to my half human self, feeling wings unfurl and tail form. Packing up my things I started towards Cyllage City, luckily my brother bought me a PokeGear from Johto a while back, how it had the map of Kalos already installed amazes me. I stopped when I caught the scent of something familier (somehow I kept the senses and skills of the pokemon's D.N.A I share) and saw a blur of yellow in the undergrowth, a Jolteon jumped out from the bush, a little small for its species. It halted to a stop in front of me.

"Hey, hey Aria, hey, Aria!" Jolteon hopped from side to side seeming excited about something.

"what now Sparx." My tone slightly annoyed by the over active Jolteon.

"Never guess who I saw! C'mon guess! I bet you'll get it wrong! C'mon guess, guess!" if sparx had a tail it would be wagging crazily.

"I dunno, korrina, Clemont." I shrugged.

"Wrong! Aaron, he's in Cyllage City. well thats where he was last time I saw him." Sparx had a large smill on his face.

"What! Bro's in Cyllage! I wonder what he's doing there?" My zoroark ears perked, yeah I was happy with this news but also alittle clueless, I'd thought that he was all the way in Sinnoh right did he come back to Kalos? Who cares cyllage is only a day away and I'd get there quicker if I transformed, flew or ran there.

"What ya waitin' for lets go already!" Sparx spun around and started trotting off "Oh! and turn into something thats fast I want to get there as quickly as possible!" He dashed of back into the undergrowth.

I sighed and changed my form to a Luxray, feeling electrical sparks spring from my new fur Throwing my bag on my back I raced after Sparx. I was a little slower but alot bigger, he was just below my shoulder. As we passed trees, all I saw was blurs of browns, greens and other pokemon that added colour to the murkyness of the forest. My bag was slowly slipping of my back but I didn't care I was finnaly seeing my brother after more then 2 years. I've barely had any human interaction in that time at all, well apart from the occasional market person and hotel owner. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my right side and something bowled me over, pinning me on the forest floor. It was another Luxray, male, it was bigger then me and had a few battle scars. I my insincts took over, shoving the larger Luxray away and jumping up, growling. Sparx had stopped and was staring at the two of us, I beckoned with my tail for Sparx to keep running towards cyllage. He nodded and disappeared.

"This is my territory LEAVE!" the Luxray growled sparks flying of his tail star and fur.

"Hey I'm just passing through! you're the one who tackled me!"

"SILENCE!" He launched at me again this time charging up a thunderfang. His attack hit sinking his teeth into my left shoulder. A wave of pain shot through my shoulder. I managed to shake free of his jaws.

"Why are you attacking me!? I didn't even know this was you're territory! I thought Luxray didn't even live in Kalos!" I charged an ElectroBall and threw it at him, he jumped out the way and the ball of electricity hit the ground causing a small exsplosion, charing the gound slightly.

"I SAID SILENCE!" His voice echo'd through the forest, he then charged another Thunderfang and launched at me again. I managed to avoid it but lost my footing, as I was getting back on my feet he took his chance to strike again this time he sunk his teeth into my back leg. I cried out in pain, shaking him of again I used ExtremeSpeed to land a few blows. He staggered alittle but was hardly fazed by my attack. I caught the scent of some Luxio and Shinx *_So thats why he's attacking*_ My back leg stung with the pain of the bite, wincing I leapt at the Luxray shoving my weight into his side, he staggered again, I then raked his back managing to actually wound him this time. He growled with frustration, while he was finding his balance I used ExtremeSpeed again knocking him over, I pinned him.

"Look I dont want to hurt you, I'm not here to take your territory or hurt any of your pack, I'm just trying to see my brother!" I spat charging a ThunderFang incase he tried to strike again "I'm not even a Luxray so why would I see the point of taking your territory?"

"Are you trying to trick me here? Do you think I'm stupid?!" He pushed me off with his back legs then hit me in the chest with a ElectroBall, in the suprise my ThunderFang lost its charge. The attack winded me and I collapsed on the floor gasping.

_Their not gonna believe me unless I show them. _ Anxious eyes watched carefully from behind the trees as my shape changed and shifted from the Luxray back to my half human shape "There... believe me... now?" I said between gasps. The luxray gave me a confused and startled look. Whispers of the onlooking pack of Shinx evolutions rose up in the air. My vision kept going blury and the wound on my leg was throbbing.

The Luxray was looking at his pack, saying something to quiet for me to hear. I finnaly got my breath back and stood up, keeping the weight of my injured leg. The Luxray turned back to me, his tone and exspression completly different to five minutes ago "I see we had a missunderstanding, my appoligies. Where are you going anyway?"

"To Cyllage City." I shifted my abilities to an Audinos and healed my wounds then shifted back feeling refreshed. The Luxray's pack stepped out from the forest and a couple of young Shinx padded up to me out of curiosity. I reached down and patted one on the head and it flinched from my touch then smiled.

"I see... I will get someone to escort you there then, to make sure no one else missunderstands like i did." He dipped his head. I picked up my bag which had fallen of in the scuffle, I frowned it was all tattered and wouldnt last much longer.

"Thank you...?"

"Kahn."

"Thank you, Kahn, I would appreciate that." I smiled then turned back into a Luxray. The Luxray flicked his tail and a Luxio stepped out of the crowd.

"This is Tyrell he will be the one to lead you there, and if he wishes he may stay with you in Cyllage City."

"Nice to meet you Tyrell." I smiled, only to be responded with silence and a unamused face.

"He's not very talkative but he's strong. I will take my leave now, farewell." He turned and disappeared into the forest followed by his pack. Tyrell on the other hand was just stood there staring at me.

"You do know it's rude to stare, kid." With that he looked even more unamused.

"I'm no kid, now lets go already." He started running towards the direction where Sparx took off.

"Sheesh, whats wrong with him?" I followed eventually catching up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

About 2 or 3 hours later we came to a river and on the other side Cyllage City. Cyllage was a pretty beach city,that often held bike races and was home to the Cyllage City Gym.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Tyrell turned and started back towards the forest.

"Hey wait, won't you atleast come and see the city with me, Kahn did say you could stay." he stopped and turned round to face me and sighed.

"Fine but after that I'm going." He padded ahead while I made sure no one was around turning myself back into me, this time leaving out the pokemon features.

Inside the City a market was currently taking place near the beach. I walked over seeing if there was any new bags for sale, then I remembered _I wonder where Sparx got of to. I know he came here his scent is all over the place. _Tyrell looked up at me clearly bored and uncomfortable with all the humans around. I spotted a backpack on one of the stalls, It was pink and white and the colours in the shape of a pokeball pattern, I looked at the price _Hmmm... I think I can afford this._

"Anything take your fancy miss?" The stall owner was stood behind the stall looking at me.

"Ahh... yes this backpack. can I buy this please?" I pointed at the bag

"Sure." The owner picked up the bag and held his hand out for me to give him the money. I was about to put my hand in my pocket when a voice came from behind me.

"Allow me to pay for that." I flinched as a hand reached over and put change in the owners hand and in exchange the owner passed me the bag. I looked behind me.

"Brother!" A smile was on his face and Sparx was at his feet, glaring at Tyrell "You made me jump!"

"It's nice to see you too. Sparx told what happend so I waited here for you, and I see you've got a new friend." He knelt down and patted Tyrell on the head, the Luxio was not impressed and let out alittle warning growl.

"Don't touch me!" Tyrell spat, Aaron instantly withdrew his hand.

"That's Tyrell and don't mind him, he's not exactly the nicest of pokemon..." I said as Aaron stood up "So I thought you were in Sinnoh right now."

"Well I was. Lets go sit down somewhere and I'll tell you." He walked of with Sparx at his heels and me and Tyrell followed him.

We were sat on a bench looking out at the beach while Sparx was on the sand, annoying a Espurr that was trying to enjoy the sun, and Tyrell was half asleep on the bench next to me. I was putting everything that was in my old tattered bag into the new one.

"So first," Aaron began " I went to Hoenn then back to Unova and bumped into some other humans like us. I picked up a couple of pokemon on the way and we collected some badges. I then decided to come back to Kalos to find out that mum and dad had moved back to Johto. After that I came here and met up with Sparx, he told me you were nearby so I got him to go and find you."

"Wow you've been buisy. For me I've hardly been anywhere at all."

"What about that one." He gestured to Tyrell who was now fast asleep.

"Oh, well the Luxray that attacked me on the way here made him lead me here."

"And everyone else?"

I had just picked up a couple of pokeballs from my bag "Their ok but they don't come out of their pokeballs as often as I would like them to."

"My pokemon could use a work out to. I know, Aria I challenge you to a battle!" He jumped up startling Tyrell awake. Tyrell growled and jumped of the bench and walked up to Sparx, who had given up on annoying the Espurr and was trying to talk to a pretty Ninetales.

"I guess we could but I haven't fought with my pokemon in ages. Ok sure, I accept your challenge. But it will have to be tomorrow I'm to tired right now..." I yawned and finnished placing everything in my new bag, then threw the old one in a trash can that was next to the bench.

"Oh I forgot to tell you I booked you a room in the hotel here. And I'm looking forward to our battle tomorrow."

"Two things, how have you got so much money and why do you spoil me so much?"

"That's easy, you're my little sis!" We both laughed and after I found Sparx and Tyrell, who were fighting by the time we found them, Aaron lead me to the hotel and check us in. He walked me to my room.

"C'ya in the morning sis!" He smiled and walked of down the hall followed by Sparx. I went inside, Tyrell padded in ahead of me and jumped onto the bed. The room was fancy but not as fancy as the rooms in Hotel Richissime in Lumiose. It had its own bathroom, livingroom area with a T.V and a kitchen workspace. It was more like a flat then a hotel room.

Tyrell huffed as he curled up on the foot of the bed "I guess you're not that bad and your brothers nice, but that Jolteon is annoying."

"You've cheered up abit and I thought you said you were going back to the forest?"

Tyrell looked up at me "I've changed my mind. So what." He put his head back down and fell asleep. I got changed into sleepwear in the bathroom and went to sleep on the bed.

A knock on the door woke me. Tyrell was still fast asleep at the foot of the bed. I got out of bed and walked up to the door. I put my hand on the door knob but realised my pokemon features were showing, so I hid them and opened the door. A girl was stood on the other side shorter then me but alittle had brown hair and was wearing the hotel's uniform and wore a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't know if I got the right room. Are you Aria?"

"Huh? Yes I am." I yawned and noticed Tyrell was stood at my feet looking at the girl.

"Good I did get the right room. Your brother, Aaron, told me to give you this." She held out a folded piece of paper with my name on it.

"Thank you." I took the paper and the girl nodded and walked of. I closed the door and sat down on the sofa, Tyrell jumped up next to me, unfolding the piece of paper and read it "Meet me outside the pokemon center at 4:00PM for that battle you promised me. Why don't you have a look around town in the mean time. P.S DON'T BE LATE." I looked at Tyrell "Well if we've got until 4 what shall we do?"

"How should I know I've never been here before."

"Well let me get dressed and get us something to eat and we'll look around town." I stood up and put the note on the table, walked into the bathroom and got dressed. After making something for breakfast and grabbing my bag I locked the door to my room and walked down the hall to the stairs. I looked at my Pokegear to check the time it was around 11:30.

"So Tyrell we have around four hours to spend what shall we do first, theres not much to choose from really."

"Your brother said you had some Pokemon let me meet them I want to know what kind of trainer you are."

"Ok sur- Oof!" I had bumped into someone and was knocked onto the floor "Ow..."

"Oh my Arceus! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." A hand helped me back up "Are you ok?" It was a guy, He had black hair, a blue coat/jacket, black trousers and a black bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm partly to blame I wasn't looking either."

"Wow where did you get that Pokemon I haven't seen any Luxio in Kalos before." He was looking at Tyrell who was giving the guy a look which could of been a mixture of things.

"That's Tyrell. He's not really my pokemon, just a friend." I saw my Pokegear on the floor and picked it up.

"I see anyway my name's Calem. Yours?"

"Aria. Nice to meet you, Calem."

Tyrell was getting bored again I could tell "Hey are we actually going to do something or are you gonna stand there all day talking to that guy?"

"In a minute Ty."

"It's Ty_rell_ not _Ty_."

Calem gave me a confused look.

"Sorry _Ty_ here is getting impatient. Hey do you know anywhere around here that's exciting. I've never been in Cyllage before." Tyrell narrowed his eyes and gave a quiet growl.

"Hmm... Well there's a bike race on today, there's also someone challenging the gym today. I think that's it, not much happens here that I know of and I haven't really been here that long, I'm traveling around for a request from prof. Sycamore and collecting some badges."

"I see. You could say I'm traveling too." Tyrell was getting annoyed and let out a sigh, "Well I'd better go Tyrell's dying of boredum. C'ya around."

"Bye." I walked past Calem and Tyrell let out a sigh of relief.

A couple of hours later around 3pm I was sat watching a bike race that was taking place, it looped the entire town. The race was near the end ans the competitors were riding down a steep slope. Tyrell was sat next to me.

"I thought you were going to show me your pokemon Aria."

"Oh, I forgot sorry Ty."

"It's Tyre- You know what forget it."

I stood up and headed towards the pokemon center "Well I'll show you while we wait for my brother C'mon." Tyrell followed me.

I stood outside the pokemon Center and held up four pokeballs and pushed the buttons on the centers. Three white lights appeared and formed into pokemon a Riolu, Espeon, Absol and Charmander stood infront of us.

"This is Rush, Solar, Chaos and Chase." I pointed at each pokemon as I said their names, "Guys this is Tyrell he will be joining us for a little while."

"Yo, Aria! It's about time you called on us I was starting to get cramps in there." Rush walked up to Tyrell "I bet you're glad to be with us right now."

"Not really, no." Tyrell looked at Rush then at Solar and Chase "I guess you're not a bad trainer after all. But you all do look weak."

Rush flinched and Chase's tail flame shrunk alittle at the comment "W-we're not that bad..." Chase stuttered.

"It's not nice to insult others, whether you're strong or not." Solar narrowed her eyes at Tyrell.

"Whatever. I can do whatever I want You're not my boss!" Tyrell snapped and turned away from everyone.

I sighed "Right my brother challenged me to a fight and I took it, is that ok with you lot." Everyone nodded "Good! Now it's 3:40 and we have 20 mins to spare, so lets have a warm up."

So until it got to 4, we had a few practice rounds warming up before Aaron turned up. Tyrell on the other hand, laid there daydreaming.

Tyrell lifted up his head and blinked "So when is your brother mean't to turn up?"

"At four." I looked at my pokeGear, it was five past. I sat down on a bench. Chaos was laid next to Solar at the foot of the bench looking distracted. "What's wrong Chaos?"

"I don't know, but somethings not right." Chaos sat up, her eyes narrowed. That worried me, Absol have the ability to sense natural disasters and bad things that are going to happen in the present or future, thanks to their ability Absol are always ill thought of as the bringers of disaster.

"D-do you think he t-told you to meet inside the P-pokeCenter?" Chase stuttered, looking over from his spar with Rush, only to be hit in the face by a AuraSphere "H-hey that hurt!"

"Maybe, but the letter did say outside the PokeCenter. I'll check anyway." I stood up and walked inside, it was empty apart from nurse Joy _Everyone must still be at the bike race. _I walked up to the counter "Umm... Exscuse me?" Nurse Joy looked up. "Has someone called Aaron left a note or anything for me?"

"Aaron?"

"Psiana, Aaron Psiana."

"Hmm... let me look here." She rummaged around her desk that was suprisingly messy "Ah, yes here." She passed me a note and went back to what she was doing, so I read it.

_Sorry sis, but I gotta cancel somethings come up in and I've took Sparx with me. _ I sighed as I walked out_ Great. Whats with him and notes recently. _Everyone looked up at me as I walked out "Sorry guys, brothers canceled."

"What a waste of time." Tyrell huffed and stood up "Well where are we going next?"

"Wait you're staying?" I looked at Tyrell, yet again he looked bored.

"Yeah, but if THEY get in my way I'm out." He tipped his head towards everyone. Then I realised there was six people/pokemon stood there.

"C-calem where'd you come from?!" I flinched.

"I've been stood here the whole time. When I saw your Luxio I knew you were nearby so I came over. I can't beleive you didn't notice me." He looked alittle sad "Anyway can you understand Pokemon or something, it's just the way you talk to them?"

"In a way yes, you could say that." I was alittle shocked _How did I not see him? And I'd forgot normal humans can't speak with pokemon. _

"Cool! So where are you going after Cyllage?"

"No idea." I looked at Tyrell, he was staying so I didn't need to take him back "I guess to Geosenge Town I think."

"Hey, we can go together I'm heading that way. Well to Shalour City anyway."

I turned to my pokemon "That ok with you guys?" They all nodded, well apart from Tyrell, which muttered something. "Ok then that's a deal."

"Great! Wait what time is it?"

I looked at my PokeGear "Half 4."

"Argh I'm late!"

"For what?"

"A gym battle with Grant." He turned and started of towards the gym. I just managed to put everyone apart from Tyrell in their Pokeballs before Calem grabbed my arm and dragged me with him, "C'mon I bet you've never seen the gym, you're coming with me."

"I feel like I'm being Kidnapped..." I sighed and noticed Tyrell at my heels.

A few minutes earlier we arrived at the Cyllage City gym, Gym leader: Grant. To get to the Gym we had to walk up a steepish hill, Calem was alittle tired and his breathing a bit heavy. We walked inside to find it full of rock climbing walls and a few Gym Trainers.

"Oh come on!" Calem sighed in frustration.

"It's all to distract you and wear you out before you challenge the leader." I smiled and walked forward then stopped and looked down at Tyrell "Sorry Tyrell you'll have to stay here."

"Hmph fine" Tyrell padded to the side and laid down. I continued to walked forward until I got to a rock climbing wall, setting my hands on the wall I started climbing.

"Wait your gonna actually climb that, without a harness?"

"Yep!"

"I mean they do supply harnesses incase you fall you know."

"I won't fall unless you keep talking and distracting me." I was nearly at the top of the first wall and looked down at Calem "Are you coming or what?" He nodded and started climbing.

After climbing loads and battling some gym trainers, we reached the top of the mountain like gym, Grant was waiting, looking at the waterfall that ran down the back of the gym.

"You're late Calem." Grant spun round and Calem gulped quietly, "But that doesn't matter, atleast you're here." Grant shrugged and pulled out two pokeballs, Calem did the same.

The referee started speaking "Alright I'll tell you the rules. It's a single, two-on-two battle, switching allowed and items not allowed. Oh and NO support from none battlers."

Grant released one of his pokemon and so did Calem. Tyrunt a rock type verses Froakie a water type. Calem had the advantage. Tyrunt went first with a Bite trying to clamp it's jaws around Froakie's body, Froakie managed to dodge and used Bubble hitting Tyrunt in the head, super effective. Tyrunt used Bite again this time it was successful, Froakie screamed in pain and I flinched. Calem looked worried and told it to use WaterGun, knocking away Tyrunt then using Bubble again Froakie knocked out Tyrunt. Grant returned Tyrunt then let out Amaura and Ice and Rock type, Froakie's at a disadvantage against Ice types. Calem returned Froakie and let out his Absol. _Good choice_ I thought _use an Absol's speed against Amaura's Ice type attacks._ First Absol used NightSlash and hit Amaura. Amaura then used IceBeam missing Absol completly. Absol used QuickAttack knocking over Amaura, who used Mist to hide it's movements and to give it time to recover. Calem told Absol to use QuickAttack but instead Absol used NightSlash, hitting Amaura and knocking it out.

"Amaura is unable to battle, the challenger Calem is the victor." The referee called and Grant returned his pokemon and walked over to Calem.

"You did well Calem. I present you with the Cliff badge." Grant held out a case with the Cliff Badge in it. Calem took out the Cliff Badge and put it in his badge case.

"Thank you." Calem was smilling with his recent victory.

"If you're collecting all the badges you might want to challenge Korrina next."

"Ok."

We said our farewells to Grant and headed towards Geosenge Town. It was starting to get dark as we were through a small section of the forest where Tyrell lived. Tyrell stopped walking and looked around at the forest. I looked back when I noticed Tyrell was no longer at my heels.

"If you want to say bye Tyrell you can catch us up."

"No, I won't." Tyrell shook his head and caught up with us.

"Aria, we might want to camp down soon it's getting alittle dark." Calem slung his bag of his shoulders and started carrying it by hand.

"Well there should be a clearing up ahead." _Agh _I thought _My tent was ripped in that last fight..._ I groaned and Calem looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"My tent was shredded the other night by wild pokemon." _No point telling him what actually happened._

"That's ok mine's big enough." Calem smiled. Great, my form is reset to half-blood when I'm sleeping and I don't know what would happen if Calem would see me like that.

It took me awhile to think of a refusal but I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he was being nice, but then it occurred to me _What if my form resets and he wakes up before me... He'll probably hate me then. _"That's ok I'm fine sleeping outside. It'd be nice to sleep under the stars for once, I haven't done that for awhile."

"It won't make me feel guilty."

I sighed "Fine." _What have I gotten myself into now? _


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark, we had the tent set up and Calem was fast asleep. I was sat outside with chaos looking at the stars, not bothering to hide my pokemon features. Chaos still looked alittle distant. I flinched at a noise behind me thinking it was Calem, only to find Tyrell creeping out of the tent and sitting next to us.

"Why do you hide Aria? I mean why don't you just show him your real self." Tyrell huffed and laid down grooming his front legs.

"One, I don't know how he will react and two, I can't trust any humans yet, if I tell him he might tell others and I might end up back in a lab like I did five years ago, that's how I ended up like this. And let me tell you labs aren't exactly the nicest place on the earth." I growled slightly at the returning memories of steel cages, needles and the screams of the lab pokemon.

"He looks trustworthy to me."

"I know but I can't trust a human, not yet anyway."

Chaos spoke up but her voice was alittle quiet "He has a kind heart. Why don't you ask Rush to check his Aura?"

"I guess I could but... I just don't know." I sighed and laid back, looking up at the sky.

Just then Chaos jumped up and growled. "One of _them_ are here!"

I sat up alarmed and Tyrell asked "Them?"

"One of the creatures from the lab!" Chaos's fur stood on end and she growled. Chaos was in the lab with me, we used Chaos's strength to break us out. The creatures were a mix of different pokemon, they didn't deserve to live, not like that anyway, and they couldn't even be called pokemon.

"I thought they were all wiped out in the explosion." I stood up listening out to the sounds of the forest, I heard a snarling noise and could smell the mixed scent of one of the creatures. And something else, this was an actual pokemon. "We have to kill it, before it harms anyone." I looked at Tyrell "Make sure Calem dosen't wake up and try to follow us, ok?"

Tyrell nodded and went back inside the tent. I looked at Chaos and she lead me into the forest towards the scent of the creature.

It was in another clearing. A big tree was in the center, it was there to cornering what I could make out as a ponyta, a young one less than three years old. I could sense the fears of onlooking pokemon and the over whelming rage and pain of the creature over the top of all the other emotions coming from the forest pokemon. The creature had the body and head of a male Pyroar, the wings of a Honchkrow and it's tail looked like a Ekans and it was far bigger then any of the pokemon in it's D.N.A. It's tail hissed when it saw us, and the creature spun round to face me and growled, the Ponyta made a dash for it, hiding in the forest and watching. _It's seen us, no time to shift now. If I can remember these things are fast. _This was my first time fighting one, this big anyway, my brother always made me stay on the side lines to watch. It leaped straight at me and Chaos knocked it of course with a NightSlash. I fired up a ShadowBall and shot it at the creature, which dodged the attack and used ExtremeSpeed, hitting me and Chaos reapetedly. Then it used bite from both it's head and tail on Chaos which knocked her out. The creature's jaws clung onto Chaos even though she was long unconsious, I fired up another ShadowBall and shot it at it's head. It dropped Chaos to the ground and turned to me, it's tail hissing again. It growled, clearly I made it angrier, it leapt at me pinning me to the ground. I could feel the heat from it's mane, not hot enough to burn but it felt like it, it's large body felt like it was crushing me under it's weight. It sank it's teeth into my shoulder, trying to knock me out like it did with Chaos. One of my hands was free, so I shot a ShadowBall at its head again, it didn't let go only bit harder and used FireFang. As well as the pain of the bite I now had a burning sensation. I gritted my teeth and I could nearly felt its teeth scrape against my bone. I growled and tried to shove it of with my legs but it just stumbled, so I shoved harder, this time successfully. I jumped up and used FoulPlay, turning its strength against it, it stumbled over. It slashed its claws as me hitting my left eye, my vision in that eye went instantly blurry and I closed it, feeling it sting. I spread my wings trying to intimidate it, while it was recovering I fired a DragonPulse at it and knocking it out for a little bit. I felt another pressence and gulped, it was Calem, he was standing behind me with Tyrell, who had a sorry look on his face.

I turned towards them and Calem looked shocked, "You hate me now don't you?" I sighed my eye still stinging.

"N-no, just a little suprised." His voice was shacky.

"I kne- Wait, what!"

"We're friends just because you look like that I won't hate you." He glanced to the creature behind me who was starting to move again.

"You'd better get out of here, that thing will wake up soon, oh and take Chaos with you." I pointed at the creature.

Calem shook his head "I'm staying, I can help!" The shock from his exspression had change to what looked like worry and slight anger.

"Look, you don't know a thing about that creature, I do."

Just the I felt a shadow behind me "Aria, look out!" Calem shouted and I spun around, only to be knocked half way across the clearing.

Calem gasped and I stood up shakily. _Great, this just keeps getting better._ I looked across to Calem, the creature was slowly walking forwards towards him _If he only went like I told him to he wouldn't be in danger. _I fired a ShadowBall at it's head again and it faced me. I shouted at it "You're mean't to be fighting me not him!" I shot another ShadowBall at it and it charged towards me, "Calem, run, now!" He stood there and didn't respond, he was scared I could tell by his scent. The creature was nearly on top of me so I used FoulPlay stopping it in its tracks, it then used ExtremeSpeed, hitting me repeatedly. I fell over and looked over to Calem, he was still stood there wide eyed. _Just go already._ I stood up and fired a DragonPulse at the creature again, then used Smog to hide my tracks also poisoning the creature. While it was trying to find me I jumped onto its back and summoned a sharp bone, from the Marowak move set, and plunged it deep between its shoulder blades. The creature let out a scream like noise that hurt my ears, it collapsed onto the ground, flailed a bit then went limp, I could no longer sense it's presence, it was dead. I flapped my wings blowing away all the smog and jumped down. My legs alittle shakey.

Calem snapped out of it "Is it dead?"

"I hope so." My voice was strained and tired.

Calem rushed over to me "Are you ok?" He looked at my eye then my shoulder "Oh my Arceus there's blood!"

"Don't worry about me get Chaos back to the tent."

Calem pulled out a Pokeball, it was Chaos's, "I picked it up before I followed you." He pointed it at Chaos's limp body and pressed the button returning her to her Pokeball. "Are you sure you're ok? You're as white as a sheet." Calem looked worried, all three of him. I was light headed and the forest looked like it was spinning, there was double of everything and sometimes triple.

"I said I'm ok, I'm just tired..." I felt my body shifting to Zoroark, and the ground came up to meet me, I fainted.

I woke up to my fur being brushed _Fur? Oh, right I shifted to Zoroark. _I was smiling and making a purr-like noise. My shoulder and eye no longer stung. I tried opening my eye but everything was still blurry. I looked up, I was back in the tent and Calem was brushing my fur.

"I see you're awake now. How are you feeling?" He smiled.

"Yes, I feel much better, thank you." I was still tired but nothing was spinning anymore and I felt a little refreshed. Calem stopped brushing and I sat up. Fortunately I could still speak human in pokemon form.

"You might want to stay in that form for know so you can get checked over at the PokeCenter, without being asked loads of questions." I nodded and heard a neigh outside and the sound of hooves, my ears flicked. "Someone followed us back, I think she wants to say thank you." Calem walked outside and I followed him. The Ponyta from before was galloping around the tent followed by Tyrell. As soon as she saw us she trotted over and nuzzled me, I stroked her nose.

"Please let me come with you." She pleaded "You saved my life, it's the least I can do for you."

I sighed "Fine you can come with me, what is your name?"

"Blaze, it's blaze." She snorted.

"Ok, nice to have you join us Blaze. One thing I might have to put you in a Pokeball, I don't want to but I can't have a Ponyta follow me into buildings and things." She nodded. I went inside to get a Pokeball, when I came outside I used the pokeball on Blaze. The Pokeball made a *click* noise to say that I successfully caught her. Calem looked confused. "I told you I can understand pokemon." Calem nodded.

"We'd better get moving and get you to a Pokemon center, along with your Absol, she's still injured." Calem into the tent and started packing, I followed and helped packing up all my things then helping to take the tent down.

A few hours later we were all packed up and on the outskirts of Geosenge Town, I was still in Zoroark form. There wasn't many houses but alot of large stones. I could sense the spirits of many long gone pokemon. The large stones were in formations and in the middle of the town there were three stones bigger then the other. For a strange reason I had the sense of unease. Calem lead me to the Pokemon center, inside it was quiet but there were a couple of people browsing in the shop area.

We walked up to the counter. Nurse joy looked up and Calem started talking "Please can I have my Zoroark and Absol checked out please, but Zoroark dosen't have a pokeball."

"Sure, just pass me Absols pokeball." Calem handed over Chaos's Pokeball and Nurse joy stood up heading into the back "Please wait here." She said to Calem and I followed her. As I was walking in I noticed a purple haired woman who was staring at me, she looked familier.

About an hour later Nurse joy had finnished checking us over and passed Calem Chaos's Pokeball "They are both fine. And your Zoroark, let's just say I was alittle shocked to hear her talk to me in human speech."

"Ok thank you, I had a feeling about that." Calem nodded and said goodbye. I noticed the purple haired woman had gone. We went outside, with Tyrell at our heels and Calem started talking again "There's one thing I want to ask you Aria." I looked up at him "I know it's not the right time and place but, how did you end up like this."

I sighed "I'll tell you when there's no one around." _And when we are not being watched. _I thought to myself. It was that purple haired woman, her familier scent was nearby and I felt someone watching us. I yawned again "sorry, I'm still tired from earlier."

Calem laughed alittle "Well you were up all night and you only got a little sleep."

I turned to Tyrell "You're being quiet what's up?"

"I'm just thinking, you said you didn't trust him yet so why are you going to tell him everything, you haven't even told me yet." Tyrell huffed, feeling a little left out.

"Well, there's no point lying anymore Ty."

"You do know I can't understand a word Tyrell says, Aria." Calem sounded alittle confused.

"Oh, it's nothing." I smiled at him.

We were now outside of Geosenge Town (now back in human form) and alone, well apart from the feeling of still being watched. I looked up at Calem _He has no idea._ I thought, "Calem wait, I think we're being watched." I whispered to Calem.

"Really?" His voice was quiet.

"Yes, just act like you don't know." I sniffed the air, it was the purple haired woman again. _Her scent is so familier, but I don't know where it's from._ I made sure no one else was around and spun round to face the direction where the scent was. I growled "I know you're there show yourself! You've been following us since Geosenge!" The purple haired woman stepped out of the shadows.

She had long purple coloured hair, wore a purple long sleeved shirt rimmed with yellow. She had pink bangles around her wrists and a purple scarf with yellow rings sewn into it and dark purple trousers. Her eyes were an emrald green and wore pink eye shadow, she was pretty but not the greatest fashion sense in the world.

A Liepard was sat next to her "Long time no see, kid. Oh and you might want to hide your ears and fangs there before anyone see's."

I hadn't realised I'd let some of my features show "Who are you and why do you know me!"

She pretended like someone had hurt her "Aria, dear. How could you forget me? I'm offended, I was like a mother to you and Aaron back at the lab." I gave her a blank look "No? It's me, Shade, that name ring any bells for you?"

I snarled my pointed canines showing "_You_! The one that made my life a living hell! The one that experimented on me and my brother!" I growled and felt like I wanted to tear her apart.

"Now, now, Aria dear. I improved you, made you strong." Shade sighed "But I'm not here to argue with you. I'm here to take you back. We lost all our data and we need one of the original creations to get the data back."

"Why don't you use yourself, I mean you made yourself an experiment aswell."

"But we need more then one creation for that, Aria dear. Plus you were our most successful." She wore a smile on her face.

"I'll never go back there anyway. I don't want to be responsable for the pain others will be put through because of this."

"I will make it worth your while and turn you back to normal, and if you want your brother too."

I stood silently for a few moments _I want to be human again but I can't risk the lives of others._ "I still refuse, ask someone else."

"That's the point, I can't, everyone else is dead or there's no trace of them."

"Look I will never go back and you can't change my mind even if it is for something in return."

Shades expression turned cold "Fine if you don't come willingly, I will have to force you." She turned "Next time I won't be so kind, maybe I might send someone else instead." Shade padded of with her Liepard closely behind.

"I hate that woman!" I growled again.

Calem patted my shoulder "Who even was she?"

"I'll tell you on the way to Reflection cave, we'll be there soon and now is probably the best time to tell you how I got like this." Hiding my features I continued down the path.

I told Calem about my time at the lab and that Shade was one of the main scientists there. She ran most of the experiments and who was experimented on. She thought it went so well that she became the first to have the D.N.A of a pokemon fused to her instead of the whole pokemon, the Liepard that follows her is the one they took the D.N.A from. I also told him about all the other experiments that I met there.

It was around mid-day and we were half way through Reflection Cave. Tyrell was busy looking at his reflection on one of the walls. I was throwing a small crystal in the air and catching was training his pokemon a Froakie, Absol, Tyrunt and a newly caught Eevee he got back near Geosenge Town. The pokemon he was fighting against a couple of Carbink, a rock and fairy type. Calem's new Eevee wasn't paying attention to anything he said, I could see it on his face he was getting annoyed.

"Aria could you talk to Eevee and see why she won't listen to me." Calem sighed.

"I guess, but I've already tried that and it failed. Say Eevee come here." I sat on a rock behind me as Eevee trotted over. "I know you probably don't want to but could you atleast listen to Calem some of the time."

"Hmm let me think about that... How about, no."

"Please Eevee."

"No. And that's final." Eevee turned around and padded off to paw at a crystal.

"I see that didn't work." Calem sighed again and went back to training his pokemon.

Tyrunt used Ancient power, knocking out one of the carbink, while Froakie use water gun on the other also knocking that one out. A white light surrounded Froakie and when it disappeared a Frogadier sat in Froakie's place.

"Yes! Froakie evolved!" Calem looked so happy. He pulled out a flat device "So you're a Frogadier now."

"What's that?" I pointed to the device in his hands.

"Huh? Oh this, it's a pokedex. I got it from Prof. Sycamore along with Frogadier."

"That's a Pokedex. It's a little, well, flat isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. But it's one of the new models." He returned his Eevee, Tyrunt and the newly evolved Frogadier, leaving Absol to follow. Then put his pokedex away "We better be moving."

"Ok, just one moment." I put the Crystal I was playing with in my pocket and walked over to the unconscious Carbink. I used some Max revives on them and they got up and flew away quickly. "Just so they don't get eaten by wild pokemon." I smiled and walked on ahead with Tyrell at my heels.


End file.
